


50 Ways To Kill The Borg

by Jekkah, MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin, a list of ways to kill the Borg. Getting more preposterous as we get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Ways To Kill The Borg

Title: 50 Ways To Destroy The Borg   
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, a list of ways to kill the Borg. Getting more preposterous as I get bored.   
Disclaimer: I'm bored, OK. I don't own any of this, except some of the Borg death ideas.

Many thanks to my awesome co-writers for this one, Jekkah and DrToilette. It's basically just a list, but I'm bored, and my muse wanted to kill something. I hope this supports the muse. There are references to canon things, and things from the books too.

Jekkah ended up just killing Seven Of Nine in her head for most of this. It is a practice I approve of, but still…

1: Transphasic Torpedoes

2: Neurolytic Pathogen

3: Fire at them

4: Transport a Torpedo into their power matrix

5: Shoot them

6: Punch them, really hard

7: Hack them

8: Make them listen to David Cameron speak

9: Venereal disease

10: Rust the machine

11: Warp core breach

12: Plasma coolant

13: Transport into space

14: Arrow through the ear

15: Put them in the bath

16: High Heel through left eye

17: Logical paradox

18: Instigate rebellion

19: Stand outside in thunder storm

20: Infect the vinculuum

21: The Caeliar

22: Solitare

23: Species 8472

24: Smash a guitar over their head

25: Stab them with a fork (but avoid the assimilation tubules)

26: Captain Janeway

27: Captain Picard

28: Slipping on a banana and breaking neck sliding into a door

29: Alcohol poisoning

30: Tickling.

31: Implants shatter due to the Doctor singing.

32: Harry Potter

33: Killed by Bones, Jekkah and DrToilette on the holodeck. By a shovel.

34: Pushed off cliff (during planetary invasion)

35: Change time so they never existed to begin with

36: God

37: Voldemort

38: Change their hardware to Windows Vista

39: Rap music

40: Get them stuck in the Bajoran wormhole

41: The Genie from Aladdin

42: Bones' singing

43: Strangled by an iguana

44: Frozen on Andor

45: The hypnotoad

46: the Cockamouse

47: Future!Janeway

48: Malfunctioning Queen

49: The National Anthem (God Save The Queen)

50: Aaron Hotchner


End file.
